marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blastin'! (A!)
"Blastin'!" is the twenty-third episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the sixty-eighth episode overall. Plot -How did it go? – Shaw asked. -Excellent, dear. Cerebro’s broken down, I am the only one who can fix it and Hunter was freed. – -You outdid yourself, Frost. – Hellstrom crossed his arms over his chest. -Blah… - The Black Queen shrugged. –I could’ve done it. – -You can’t really help being so jealous, do you babe? – Emma chuckled mischievously. -I am not jealous, dear. I am just honest. – Gallio shrugged and walked away from the group. -I don’t regret choosing you, Emma. Well done. – Shaw whispered in the White Queen’s ear and walked away from her. Samuel Guthrie who was actually looking for the bathroom overheard the Inner Circle’s conversation. As a member of the Hellfire Club, he was actually surprised that their leaders were actually evil and plotting against the X-Men. He tried to hide from Shaw, but the Black King found him hiding venid a curtain. -What have we got here? – Shaw asked, smirking. -Uhm… Nothin’, Mr. Shaw… - The young man took a step back, but found Emma behind him. -I think that’s not the case, honey. – -White Queen… - Sam shook his head. –I was actually lookin’ for the bathroom. – -I think you got that from a film. And you just don’t lie to the Inner Circle without getting hurt. – -No! – Sam exclaimed right before Shaw punched him in the chest. -Well, you messed with the wrong guy. – Sam shrugged. -What will you do? Sue us? – -Not quite. In fact, you messed up with Cannonball!!! – Sam shouted, flying at Sebastian, his legs turned into a rocket. Emma, in her diamond form tried to hit him while he was in the air, but she couldn’t get any damage down to him. -Don’t even try, my blast field protects me! – Cannonball exclaimed, firing a blast at Emma. Taking advantage of the situation, Sam propelled himself out of the roof. -That is bad news for us… - Emma muttered. -We can’t let him join the X-Men… - Shaw replied, walking towards the White Queen. -Send in Azazel and Mystique. – While Cannonball was flying towards the X-Mansion, Azazel teleported himself on his back and pushed him towards the ground. Sergeant Stan Carter walked to the two of them, pointing at Azazel with a gun. –NYPD, stay there! – -Thank goodness, a cop! – Sam exclaimed, but Azazel wasn’t worried at all. –Why are you smilin’? – Suddenly, Sergeant Carter turned into Mystique. -That's why, darling. – Raven smirked and kicked Cannonball. Cannonball propelled himself into the air and punched the ground, damaging Nightcrawler's parents, before flying away from them. However, Azazel and Mystique followed him until they finally arrived at Utopia Island. Namor McKenzie and Jubilee walked to where Cannonball and the two Hellfire Club members were fighting. -WHO ARE YOU?! - Namor ordered to know. -Oh, c'mon! You know they're bad guys, help me! - Sam exclaimed. Jubilee shrugged. -It's actually a good way to put it. - The two Utopia Division members helped Cannonball in his fight against the two evil mutants, right before Nightcrawler jumped out of the building. -Oh! Family reunion! - -Kurt! - Raven cried out. -That traitor... - Azazel muttered. -Is he going to fight with us? - -Absolutely! - Kurt exclaimed, before bamfing towards his parents and punching his father in the face. Jubilee blasted Mystique, while Namor charged against the mutant. Mystique shot Cannonball, who was mid-air, therefore immune to being harmed. -What are your powers? - Jubilee asked Sam. -I can actually generate a thermo-chemical energy field and use it to be propelled through the air. Oh, also a blast field which is impenetrable and virtually indestructible. - -Sweet! What's your name? - -Samuel Guthrie, call me Sam! - Cannonball exclaimed, firing a blast at Azazel. -Ok Sam, let's get these Mutants away! - Jubilation Lee said. Soon enough, the three Utopia Division members and Cannonball got the two Hellfire Club Inner Circle members out of the Island. -I think you have enough potential to be an Utopia Division member. - Namor said. -Let's get you introduced to Professor X. - Nightcrawler suggested. The four mutants travelled to the X-Mansion in New York through Magik, where Xavier was actually surprised by the abilities Sam tested in the Danger Room. -You are actually a really powerful mutant, Samuel. Maybe even to the point of being an External. - -Are you serious, Professor? - Scott asked. -Yes, Scott. - Professor X nodded. -I am going to accept you as more than an Utopia Division member, I am going to make you an official X-Men. - -Professor... I am not sure if that is the best decision... - Scott suggested, but the Professor was completely sure of his decision. -We are going to need a big team... - Charles affirmed. -Why? - Cyclops asked, just before they heard a crash in the front door. As the mutants got out to see what was actually there, they found Ultron together with the yellow one. -X-Men, Utopia Division members... - the Ultron Prime said. -This is the age of your extinction. This is the beginning of the Age of Ultron. - -Well, we will have to see that! - Cannonball said, propelling himself towards the red Ultron, but the yellow one got in his way. -You are not worthy to fight me. - Ultron said. -But you get to fight a yellow Ultron. Consider yourself lucky you have the chance to even fight. You have good intentions, just like the Avengers, but the only way to peace is your extermination. The only way to peace is change and a world under my control is the best alternative for humanity! - -Let's see that, Ultron! - Cyclops exclaimed, firing a blast at the yellow Ultron. Gallery SSvsCB!.png|Sebastian Shaw vs Cannonball CvsSSB!.png|Cannonball vs Sebastian Shaw CVsEFB!.png|Cannonball vs Emma Frost PropelledOutHellfireClubB!.png|Cannonball flies out of the Hellfire Club AzazelCannonballB!.png|Azazel holding onto Cannonball MystiqueVsCannonballB!.png|Mystique kicks Cannonball CannonballVsMystiqueAzazelB!.png|Cannonball attacks Mystique and Azazel UtopiaIslandFaceoffB!.png|Cannonball, Jubilee, Namor and Nightcrawler fight Mystique and Azazel CJNNMCPXVsUltronUYB!.png|"The only way to peace is change and a world under my control is the best alternative for humanity!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Taming Wolves Arc Category:Assemble! Hellfire Arc Category:Assemble! Age of Ultron Arc Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sebastian Shaw (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emma Frost (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Selene Gallio (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Guthrie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Azazel (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stanley Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Raven Darkholme (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Namor McKenzie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jubilation Lee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Utopia Division (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kurt Wagner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Illyana Rasputina (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ultron (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New York Police Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances